1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving force transmission device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-057093, a configuration in which, in a decelerator that uses an electric motor as a driving source and includes a differential gear and a parallel shaft, a bearing is lubricated in an oil passage through a drive shaft including a gear from a catch tank provided above the gear is disclosed.
In addition, in JP-A No. 2012-017764, a configuration in which, in a lubrication structure of a planetary gear mechanism that is used for a drive unit configured to distribute a driving force of a motor and an engine in a hybrid vehicle, oil trapped around the planetary gear lubricates a bearing through an opening guide (a liquid reservoir) of a shaft for the planetary gear is disclosed.
In a unit including a rotating member such as a gear mechanism, if there is insufficient lubricating oil for lubricating the rotating member, there is a possibility of defects such as burning of a gear. In particular, in a method in which a lubricating oil is dispersed by being carried up by a gear and the lubricating oil is supplied, since an amount of lubricating oil dispersed depends on a rotational speed, an amount of lubricating oil dispersed particularly during low speed running decreases and a bearing and the like on a motor shaft at a distance from an oil surface are likely to be insufficiently lubricated. Accordingly, it is desirable to appropriately supply a lubricating oil in accordance with running conditions.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2007-057093, supply of a lubricating oil in accordance with running conditions is not considered at all. In addition, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2012-017764, a lubricating oil is supplied by an oil pump and when lubricating oil is dispersed by carrying up, optimal supply of the lubricating oil in accordance with running conditions is not considered at all.